The Good Side Of Jealousy
by EmLovesYouu
Summary: There he was; Seeley Booth; the perfect-as-a-man-could-get man standing in front of her, asking for a chance to give them a shot and she said....no! - Post 100th episode. Booth moving on.... Contains spoilers. FINISHED.
1. Seventeen Days

**Okay, I just had to write this to get the depressedness out of my system – Jess, you know what I mean. Anyway this is set after the 100****th**** episode and it's what I hope will happen in the show; or at least something along these lines. This'll probably end up being only a few chapters long but I'll see how it goes. Enjoy :)**

* * *

She had done it. He had cracked and she had knocked him down. She couldn't believe it. There he was; Seeley Booth; the perfect-as-a-man-could-get man standing in front of her. Asking for a chance to give them a shot and she said...._no!_ What woman in her right mind would do that? The vision of Booth's truly sad face, his eyes welled with tears, looking at her almost pleadingly, would forever be burnt into her memory. Burnt so deep in her mind she could not escape it. Burnt into every nook and cranny so that wherever she turned, the image stared her right in the face. It was inescapable.

It had been seventeen days since that ever so eventful and heartbreaking night, and she had only seen him the once; when he'd dropped by the Jeffersonian to drop off the last of the case paperwork. He hadn't even glanced her way. Whether it was coincidence or not, not a single case had turned up in those seventeen days. Seeing as she'd knocked Booth back, Brennan didn't think she had the right to drop in and see him unwork-related. His words _'I gotta move one'_ were imprinted almost as deep as the image of his sorrowful face. Those four words kept running through her mind. Like a damaged record; over and over again. He would move on; he'd made that clear. So she should too, but she could not find one cell in her body willing to do so. She couldn't go back, after coming so far forward. Opening up to Booth had been a giant leap. A leap from one bridge to another. That original bridge was gone now. Crumbled to nothing but dust. It did not exist.

The clicking of heels and the dragging of shoes snapped Brennan out of her haunting daze, alerting her once again to her surroundings.

"Sweetie, you need to leave the lab," Angela said sternly, removing the instrument from Brennan's grasp.

"I _have_ left the lab. I leave the lab most nights to go home and sleep," Brennan pointed out, matter-of-factly.

"Bren, leaving after midnight and coming back at sunrise is _not_ what I mean. Get out of the lab and grab some lunch or just go home and relax for the afternoon."

Hodgins stepped forward a little, coming into the conversation saying, "Dr B, Ange is right."

Nodding, Brennan said, removing her gloves and throwing them in the bin, "okay. If you both want me out of here, I will go."

* * *

Outside the wind was picking up a little and the white clouds were beginning to turn a mean shade of grey. The traffic on the roads was hectic, and Brennan began to tap her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel as she got stuck in yet another build up.

Once at the Royal Diner, Brennan stepped out of her car, grabbed her purse and walked inside.

And there she saw an image that was far worse than the ever repetitive image of Booth's misery. This new image was like a stab to the heart. Multiple stabs. There, in the corner table, _their_ table, sat a couple opposite each other. To an outsider, this would look perfectly normal. Sitting there, in _her_ seat was a woman. Her sleek blonde hair hung neatly by her shoulders, shaping around her face. Her pearl necklace matched her earrings and her bright green eyes gazed at the man across the table from her. She reached up and delicately wiped something from the corner of her companion's mouth, before licking it off her fingertip ever so slowly. She laughed a fake and exaggerated laugh at something he'd said. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, moving away slightly as she tried to reach for his hand.

Brennan moved a little closer, unsure whether her eyes were deceiving her. This movement alerted the woman to Brennan's presence. She didn't take much notice at first, but then began to feel a little uncomfortable when she realised Brennan was staring at them. Catching his date's averted look, th man followed her gaze until he locked eyes with a wide-eyed Brennan.

"Bones?" he said, standing up quickly and stepping toward her.

"Really, Booth?" Brennan asked, gobsmacked. "I know you said you were gonna move on, but I didn't realise you would so quickly. But to bring her _here_. Sit at _our _table. I just....I....I have to go," she said, still in shock, and turned on her heel, walking away.

Had she stayed a little longer, she would have heard the two exchanges made by Booth and his date.

"_Ha! Who's she? Your crazy ex-girlfriend, or something?" the woman snorted with laughter._

"_Don't," Booth said rather abruptly, "speak about her like that!"_

* * *

Unlocking her car, Brennan almost immediately realised that she had unconsciously parked next to a very familiar black SUV. Ignoring it, she turned her key and slammed the car door shut behind her.

Back in the confines of her car, Brennan became fully aware of the suspicion that had just become reality. Booth had moved on. He had _really _moved on, just like that. The thought of moving on was unbearable. The idea of kissing another man after having kissed Booth, or of _loving_ another man after having loved Booth seemed absurd. Seemed impossible. The idea made her stomach churn. Made her want to be sick. Made her entire being ache. She had actually lost him; that was the reality. This....this _revelation_ was all it took. All it took to push her over the edge.

Wrapping her arms around her torso, clinging to the sides of her own coat, and resting her forehead against the steering wheel, Temperance Brennan burst into tears.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and hopefully you'll like it again once I've updated. I'd just like to comment on how depressing the end of the last episode was. Man, that made me cry. Anyways, please review**

**Love you always**

**Em xXxXxxx**


	2. I Never

**Okay so I seriously think this is the fastest I've ever updated a story so I'm very happy for me. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Normally, Brennan would not be caught dead crying in public; especially over something as simple as this. She had no idea why it had shocked her so much. He'd told her to her face, loud and clear, that he needed to move on. Doesn't has never lied to her. That didn't change then. It was irrational to overreact like this, she knew that, but right now, her body did not feel like her own. It was convulsing with sobs she'd never dared let slip before. It was emotionally worn out. It was different. It felt different. It was changed; mainly in one aspect. It was allowing her to feel things which she had always been too scared to feel. These feelings were gun-wrenching and horrible. She was glad she hadn't felt these feelings before; until now. But they were definitely there.

These feelings were unfamiliar.

These feelings were ones of jealousy.

Pure, die-hard jealousy.

But when did she get the right to be jealous? She didn't. She could've –_ should've_ – had it all with Booth. She could've been there in the diner with him just now. She could be sitting across from him, wiping pie crumbs from the corners of his mouth. If she had only said 'yes', she could've had it all.

To tell the truth it was plain embarrassing. And it only got worse when she heard the door of the diner creak open, the bells jingling merrily, and footsteps heading in her direction. Glancing up, Brennan saw Booth and his date walking toward Booth's SUV; which was inconveniently parked directly next to hers. Booth's hand rested on the small of the blonde woman's back, a gesture she remembered and misses far too much, and Blondie was too busy chattering away meaninglessly to him and fumbling through her designer handbag to notice. Brennan was dumbfounded by how oblivious she seemed to his touch. Throughout the many years of working together, even that simple touch from Booth had Brennan's heart racing and having to try oh so hard not to make it known to him just how much that touch affected her.

Looking back down at her hands, Brennan fiddled with her hair, in a vain attempt to shield her face from people outside the car; translation – Booth.

This seemed to work okay. Until she heard a tap at her window.

"Bones."

She had tried. She was still trying. But there was no possible way she could resist him when he spoke her name in such a pleading tone.

Not turning to look at him, Brennan fumbled slightly on the many switches, before finding the right one and rolled her window down.

The quick flood of light was soon blocked. Booth was leaning down, his muscular arms rested on her windowsill, just looking at her.

Wiping tears from her eyes and from her cheeks, Brennan said, "what, Booth? You want me to apologise for barging in on your date? Fine. I'm sorry, I had no idea you would be at the diner, and I'll try my utmost hardest not to interrupt any of your future dates, should I happen to accidentally go to the same vicinity as you."

"You don't need to apologise, Bones," Booth said truthfully, not really knowing why he was here, talking to her.

"Then why did you tap on my window?"

Booth sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, damp from the rain. "Why are you crying? That's what I want to know, and that's why I tapped on your window."

"It's nothing, Booth. I just....realised some things," Brennan said, carefully phrasing her words so as not to let him know the real reason behind it. The truth.

"Realised what, Bones? That I meant what I said. 'Cause I did. I can't keep waiting. Waiting for you drains everything out of me. It hurts too much, and like I told you, I just can't do it anymore," Booth said, pain coursing through him.

"I know that, it's just....I never...." she trailed off, facing away from him, hoping he'd just drop the subject completely.

"You've never what? Bones, just tell me. You're killing me here," Booth pleaded, angry with himself; he'd promised himself he'd never plead for this woman again. Not after that night.

"I've never felt jealous before, okay! Not once in my life! But I am now and I apologise. For all the times I went out with guys, knowing deep down how you felt. 'Cause if this is what you felt all those times, with all those men, I can't believe I could've inflicted so much pain on you. _Unconsciously_ cause that pain. The thought of doing that to you makes me sick. So, I'm sorry!" Brennan snapped, the tears starting again.

"Wait...." Booth said, fumbling over his words, "....you're jealous?"

Brennan sighed and looked him directly in the eyes, "like you wouldn't believe."  


* * *

**So I know this chapter is a little shorter than the first but I wanted to get it up. Well here in Australia it is time to go to bed, so lets pray that tomorrow brings us more happiness....**

**Love you forever**

**Em xXxXxxx**


	3. Reenactment

"Which is completely irrational of me. Yes, she _is_ quite pretty. Is she the best in the world at what she does? I doubt it. Did she write novels that made the New York Best Sellers List? Probably not. So I don't see why I should feel this resentment toward her when I am obviously far better off. I've never felt what jealousy is, but there is no doubt in my mind, which doesn't make _any_ sense as there is no evidence confirming it, that what I am feeling is jealousy. It's really a peculiar feeling. It's like someone lit a fire in my chest as a means of burning off my anger. It feels as though there are knots in my stomach; as if all my internal organs have tangles themselves in amongst each other. And crying was stupid as I have no means of crying. But, all I can conclude is that the reason I am jealous of her is because...she was with you, and it looked as though she had simply replaced me. I know that I have _no _right to be jealous that she has you. I could have had you. You offered yourself to me and I didn't take you up on that offer. Which I should have, I know, but I couldn't do that to you, Booth. So, once again, I apologise for saying 'no', I'm sorry for barging in on your date and I'm sorry for feeling jealous. I'm sorry -"

"Bones!" Booth said loudly, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You're rambling."

"Oh. Sorry," Brennan said apologetically, shaking her head and smiling to herself.

"Once again, you _don't _need to apologise for anything. You haven't done anything wrong, nothing at all. It was my fault; I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that. And just so you know, her," he said, nodding towards his date, sitting in his passenger seat impatiently tapping her foot," Anabel, it was nothing. The whole time I was sitting there, it felt wrong. She didn't shut up, she talked the whole time about pointless, stupid things that I didn't give a shit about. Most of the time I was sitting there, replacing her face with yours, her voice with yours, hoping she'd start talking about femurs or scapulas or some other bone that I don't know. I said I'd move on and I tried. But it wasn't right; it wasn't you, Bones."

Brennan thought this over for a few moments, and then repeated his words, unsure of their true meaning, "it wasn't me?"

Smiling, Booth said, "no, she wasn't you. She is _nothing_ compared to you. She's like a small moment in time for me. A very small moment. But you, Bones, you're everything. You're like the forever in my eternity. Yeah, she may be quite pretty, but _you_ are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. No, she's not the best in the world at what she does; I don't think they rank receptionists. But _you_ are. She hasn't written books so they couldn't have got onto the New York Best Sellers list, but your books did. Don't you see, Bones? You are _everything_ compared to her."

She looked up at him; wide-eyed, speechless.

"In my opinion, you _have_ changed; not that I ever expected you to. I still don't now. I don't want you to change, because then you won't be the same Bones, you won't be _my _Bones. You have changed. Six years ago, no way in _hell_ would you have gotten jealous. And even if you had, you wouldn't have shown or admitted it. So, I'm just gonna say this one last time. I want to give this a shot. Give _us_ a shot and -"

"Yes!" Brennan interrupted him. "Yes."

Booth just stared at her, "yes?" She nodded and in that instant the corners of his mouth twitched and grew into a full-faced smile.

His heart pounded loudly in his ears and his lungs felt as though the polluted air that had filled them had just been replaced by newly, cleansed air, allowing his lungs to expand to their full capacity. Each breath now felt new and fresh.

"Wait, what? _Really_?" Booth asked, his shock beginning to pass and the wonderful reality spread throughout his system.

"Yes," Brennan nodded, her smile matching his. "_Really_," she spoke pushing Booth back through the window allowing room for her to lean out the window, her face only inches from his, his hot breath on her neck sending shivers down her spine.

Booth looked into her eyes, trying to find reassurance for what he was about to do. Her eyes were not clouded with doubt as they had been _that night_, but with the excitement and passion they had held that very first time.

"I've...got something to confess," Booth said, recounting his words for that time so long ago.

"Is that so?" she asked, unconsciously biting her bottom lip seductively.

"Yeah. What I wanted to confess was, see, I'm in love with you," he said, swallowing.

Playing along with him, she replied, leaning a little closer, "why did you feel you had to tell me that?"

Smiling, Booth said truthfully, "I don't know, I just feel like this is going somewhere."

"Why did you feel like this is going somewhere?" she whispered, their lips so close, he could feel them graze against his as she spoke.

Booth swallowed again, knowing that she knew exactly where he was headed with this, "I just, I feel like I'm gonna kiss you -"

"Booth?"

"Yeah?" He replied, brushing with mouth against her smooth lips.

Sighing, she said, "we can't."

* * *

**Hey I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Jess – the cliff hanger was just for you.**

**Please review xxxxx**


	4. One

**Well, this is the last chapter so I hope you enjoyed it xxx**

**Jess, you don't need to hate me anymore – neither do you Lina :)**

* * *

"Why?" he said, praying so hard she would not pull away that it nearly hurt. "Why?" he moved his head very slight from side to side slowly, brushing their lips together, the friction making his heart beat quicker.

"Because..." she drew out the word, each millisecond more agonising than the one before, "...I think..."

Booth groaned internally as her soft warm lips pressed ever so lightly against the corner of his slightly ajar mouth.

"...I think it might be a little..._cruel_...to do this _now_, as your _date_ is not two metres from us," Brennan whispered, running her finger along his jaw line and then traced lightly around his lips. When he swallowed; nervous, frustrated; she smiled.

"Hmm..." Booth pondered, silently cursing Anabel violently, "....that _is_ a good point; unfortunately."

"My points are usually quite accurate."

"Okay. I have a proposition for you," Booth declared.

Noses touching, Brenna asked, "and what might that be?"

"_I_ will quickly drive Anabel back to her apartment, tell her 'I don't think this is gonna work out', and then I'll drive right back here and we can pick up where we left off? How does that sound?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, waiting for a response.

Brennan thought about this, smiling to herself, "it depends on how long 'quickly' is? 'Cause I don't know how long I want to sit here, alone."

"Well," Booth confessed, "I'll probably break some speeding laws coming back here, but I'm FBI, I can get away with it. I _might_ even use my sirens, if the need arises."

"I think that would be okay," Brennan accepted, smiling sweetly at him and kissing the other corner of his mouth, then leaving her lips against his skin, said, "so I guess I'll see you soon."

"Very soon. Don't move," he said in reply, grinning to himself before turning his head quickly and pressing his lips to hers, lingering there for a few seconds before breaking apart and running to his car and jumping in the driver's seat.

Within moments, he had reversed out of the parking lot and was speeding up the street, soon disappearing around the corner.

Touching her fingers to her now tingling lips, Brennan sighed, settling back into her seat, awaiting Booth's return.

* * *

"Look, Anabel, I don't think this is gonna work out," Booth said sympathetically, as he walked Anabel to her apartment door.

"Go figure. Let me guess. It's your crazy ex-girlfriend from the diner? 'Cause you guys seemed kinda close when you were talking to her at the parking lot," she said, her lips a little tighter than usual, though he sensed no anger from her.

"She is _not_ crazy and she is _not_ my ex-girlfriend. She's my _partner_," Booth emphasised the word.

"Same thing."

"Can I just ask one thing? Why do you say so? Why does _everyone_ think that?" Booth asked, truly wanting to know the answer.

She sighed, leaning against the wall, "it's obvious, really. The way that the instant you turned around and saw her, there was all of a sudden this _gleam_ in your eyes. Like the room seemed somewhat brighter to you, now that she was in it. And the way, you tensed up and you got this really hurt look all over you when she got angry or upset or whatever it was with you. And the way you two were acting in the parking lot, _man_, not even the steamy, romance novels I read get that intense. The way you got all protective of her when I called her crazy. And, just the way you_ look_ at her. You look like you're preserving her sight in your memory or something. And you get this sorta dreamy smile that you _obviously_ don't notice you're doing. So, yeah. It's kinda obvious."

"Thankyou, Anabel," Booth said, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek; it felt very wrong, "and I'm sorry this didn't work out."

"Yeah, Seeley. Me too."

* * *

All seemed oddly quiet. Turning the radio on, Brennan flicked through the stations and then turned it off again; nothing good was on. She drummed her fingers against the side of the steering wheel and tapped her feet on the ground to an imaginary beat. She thought about what had just happened. What she hoped would happen. What she had let happen. And she loved it. She'd let herself go and she felt great about it. She felt content. She had what she wanted. But yet, here she was, sitting alone in her car. Anxiously moving in her seat, Brennan opened the door and got out; pacing back and forth along the side of her car. Hearing screeching of tires, Brennan's attention was averted to a black SUV speeding towards the parking lot outside the diner. Turning quickly into a free space, the driver's door opened and out ran Booth. Running toward her, wearing a huge smile that met his eyes, which made her legs feel weak.

Just as she was about to speak as he got closer, Brenna was cut short as Booth's lips silenced her. Pushing her up against the car door, Booth devoured her. He didn't give a damn that he was in a public place where a lot of people were watching. He wanted them to see. To see that she was his and his only. His body pressed up against hers, so that not even an inch of airspace existed between them. She smiled into him, one hand resting against where his heart lay, feeling the heavy pounding of it beneath her fingertips. Her other hand was in Booth's, up against the side of the car. His other hand cradled her face, tilting it up towards his. Their heat radiated off of each other, mingling as one.

One being; one love.

* * *

**Well that's the end. I really hope you liked it. Oh, btw, if you want, take a look at my other Bones' stories, 'Conviction' and 'Signing Out'.**

**Thanks, please review**

**Em xXxXxxx**


End file.
